The Free Wind
by Gloriosa Lily
Summary: A young boy gets thrown in the world of One Piece by a wind. There he meets the mugiwara crew, and Zoro. Can Zoro open up the young boy who refuses anybody to touch him? ZoroxOC
1. Taken by a wind

**Hello, I am currently redoing the existing chapters because I don't like them, at all. I haven't updated this story for a while but after I am finished with the polishing then perhaps I will continue to write. **

**I do not own One Piece!**

* * *

**The Free Wind**

_Beauty is in the eye of the beholder_

**Chapter 1**

An odd looking boy entered the park which was located not far from where he lived. The boy, because while tall and mature looking didn't have an appearance like an adult, walked on an unseen path in the forest, his feet directing him on purely instinct. He had a troubled expression; it switched occasionally to an angry one before returning to the other. There wasn't a human in sight and if it had then the boy would have received scornful glances or mocking words in his wake. One of the most visibly reason because was the shocking blue hair and eyes the boy possessed, so unlike anyone other in Japan where he lived or anywhere else in the world as well.

The young man clearly looked like an outsider but was in reality born of a normal Japanese couple. When he'd been born many doctors had been astonished and when the parents demanded tests to see if the boy really was made from both of them, they'd found out that the boy was genetically theirs. Where the boy had gotten his colors were unknown, even the boy skin was lighter than his parents.

Still despite the shock the parents loved their infant son and resolved to ignore it. They named the boy Fūryoku, wind force, because that's what he created when he came to the world. It had been chaos with nurses and doctors running around, all eager to know why and how.

Fūryoku, or Ryo to those few who he could call friends, stopped next to a gigantic tree. It looked impossible to climb, there were no branches near the ground to grab onto and the bark was smooth and didn't allow any holdings. With surprisingly strength heaved the boy himself up against the tree and grabbed on. Like the air itself pushed the youth up, he climbed higher and higher without care for his safety and didn't seem to have any difficulty.

The blue-haired youth stopped climbing when he reached a particularly sturdy and reliable branch and settled down in silence. He touched tenderly a bruise on his cheek and winced in pain. The air around the boy suddenly become a defeated one, like this was the norm and nothing he did could change it. The youth stared at his right hand and slowly closed it to a fist and shut his eyes to hide his tears.

"That piece of shit, someday, someday I will have my revenge!" Ryo whispered to himself, a promise and a vow he'd said thousand times, just to keep his sanity intact.

He knew how to fight, having attended a few different dojos but still felt helpless in the situation he was in. Ryo opened his eyes again when he felt the threat of tears disappearing. A brilliant view greeted his eyes, like he knew it would, as it had every other time he'd been sitting in the exact tree. He came here every night if he could just because of the calming view.

The view was first of green trees then it stopped and houses begun. He didn't know exactly how far he could see but could see his own house, the nightmare as it was, and it was at least a ten minutes' walk from there to the park. Ryo scowled as he spotted the house, and turned his gaze elsewhere, as he did every time he saw it.

He knew that he was hiding, but he didn't care it made him look weak. It was only here he could be himself and think in peace. School was a waste of time and he had no home to talk about. Only here could he relax and just feel.

The sun went down only a few hours later, and he regrettably climbed down the tree. He made his way slowly through the wood, unconcerned that it was dark and he was unable to see further then his hand if he put it in front of himself. He'd walked the same path for several years now, ever since the tender age of six. Ten years had passed now, ten years since his biologically parents died and left him an orphan.

It didn't bother him any longer, he knew that his parents had loved him, despite everything and that was enough for him.

After five minutes Ryo came out to more open area in the park and a gravel path begun. The silence was abruptly broken by high voices from young teenagers, all of them sounding distinctly sloshed and male.

"Who's over there?" One of the guys suddenly shouted and looked Ryo's way.

Ryo's head snapped to the side and saw them walking, or wobbling, closer to him. His first instinct was to run, and that's what he did. Immediately Ryo felt his earlier injures making itself known, slowing him down to such extent that the other guys caught up. Despite trying to run faster Ryo felt himself slowing down and a sudden hand on his back made him lose his balance and crashed painfully to the ground.

"Look who we have here! The blue-haired freak!" One of them cackled and aimed a kick to Ryo's stomach.

Ryo tried in panic to roll away but was stopped by another guy who sat himself on his back. Trapped and caught Ryo swore nasty and tried to squirm away. A hard hit to the head made him see stars and after several kicks and punches to the stomach and face Ryo could taste blood in his mouth.

Not once during the beating did Ryo utter a sound. He felt his consciousness leave him and the darkness started to close in. The last he felt was rage for his hopeless situation that just repeated itself over and over again. He wished to be somewhere else, where he could be himself and live however he wanted.

Unnoticed by anyone the wind started to act up around them. Suddenly all the drunken teenagers were blasted away from the downed youth and a few of them crashed into a nearby tree and lost consciousness. A sudden as the wind come, it disappeared, taking the blue-haired child with it.

Ryo felt himself slowly wakening. He felt immediately a soft breeze and he could smell the ocean. Ocean? Confused Ryo tried to open his eyes, but they felt heavy and didn't want to open easily. He tried to move, but an intensive pain shot through his body. Against his wishes he moaned loudly in pain and felt tears in his eyes, threatening to fall. Suddenly a soft voice spoke next to him.

"How is he, Doctor-san?" A gentle, but mysteriously voice asked. It sounded like a grown woman.

"He is hurt very badly, he has many cuts and there are several broken ribs. Well, his whole body is beaten to almost perfection. It seems that it going to take a while for him to recover." A new voice answered. This time it was a bit childish voice. He couldn't decide if it was a young girl or boy.

"It seems he is starting to wake up." The woman's voice said. Ryo tried to open his eyes again, wanting to know who had saved him from the park.

The sight that met him made him shocked into silence. Next to the bed he lay in stood absolutely beautiful black-haired woman and to his surprise, a reindeer in a red large hat. Suddenly the reindeer spoke, leaving him completely shocked and feeling faint.

"Hello, what's your name?" The reindeer looked at Ryo with worried eyes.

Ryo was unable to answer. His mouth fell wide open and he stared at the reindeer. It spoke, he screamed in his mind.

"He seems to be shocked, Doctor-san." The women spoke quietly. She turned her head towards the reindeer, who nodded.

Suddenly Ryo got his speech back and began to speak as his word stumbled out. "Wha… How… Where… Where the hell am I?" Suddenly he found his voice and raised his voice higher at the last part.

The reindeer turned to the youth and was just about to touch him to keep him calm and to stop exaggerate his wounds, when Ryo realized what he was about to do.

"Don't fucking touch me!" Ryo screamed hysterically at him again, unable to stop it.

The reindeer jumped backward, obviously scared by the youth's sudden outburst. A loud noise outside the room could be heard through the silence, before the door was smashed open. In come a young boy with a straw hat and a noticeably scar under his left eye. It was impossible to miss the big smile on his face, it looked like his face would tear in two.

Behind him walked a man with bright green hair and three swords at his hip. He looked at him with suspicious eyes, not that he could blame him. Not the way Ryo probably looked at the moment.

"Hi, my name is Luffy, What's yours?" The boy with the Straw hat bellowed out with his big smile, startling Ryo once again.

* * *

**Hello :D This is my second time writing fan fiction! I would love reviews at how I can improve my stories! I hope you like the beginning, you can expect later on an adventure and many action that will be both hot and funny! Please, let me know if you liked it!**

**This is just the beginning! Its T rated right now, but it can be changed to M later. We will see :D**


	2. A ship named Sunny

**The Free Wind**

_Rom wasn't built in one day, not two days either_

**Chapter 2**

Ryo stared at the unnatural happy young boy standing next to the bed. He didn't know where he was, what kind of people they were or what they wanted. His instinct and mind told him they were not out to harm him, dangerous yes but not to himself, but through years of distrusting people Ryo was afraid to trust new people. So he glared at the young boy, and answered the only way he knew.

"Who are you people and what do you want?" Ryo glared with his icy blue eyes and observed them carefully for a reaction.

"That's what we like to know, kid. We were the one to find you unconscious on _our _ship after all." A new man had entered the room without Ryo noticing. He had blond hair and a lit cigarette in his mouth. He was wearing an elegant suit in black and white and watched him with curious eyes.

"What… What ship?" Ryo spat out. He must be lying, what ship? There is no water close to where he lived!

"You are on my ship!" Shouted the boy with straw hat a big smile on his face, apparently unable to keep his silence any longer. "What's your name?" He asked again with big eyes, shining with excitement.

Ryo didn't want to answer, but seeing how injured he was at the moment, there were no chance for him to escape anyway. "Fūryoku." He bit out shortly. Luffy was to close for his taste, but it didn't seem that he would move if he didn't answer his question.

"Fūryoku, what a cool name! Where do you come from? What is your favorite food? Can you play music, because I need a musician on my ship?" Luffy continued his questions, not giving Ryo a chance to answer. Suddenly his eyes looked like he saw something interesting. "Wow, what cool hair color you have!" He reached out to touch Ryo's hair.

Ryo's fear of being touched must have been seen through his eyes because the man with the even odder green colored hair quickly grabbed Luffy's arm and pulled it away. Ryo did his best to move away from the people and pulled the cover up to his neck. His eyes never stopped looking for signs that they would begin to touch or hurt him. I must look pathetic, Ryo thought in disgust at himself but unable to stop.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Zoro was no fool, he knew fear when he saw it. The boy's sudden reaction wasn't normal, not even from the Grand Line or any other sea. It wasn't the normal feeling of being annoyed by someone poking on you to wake up. It looked like it was something deep, like it was a trauma so deep it could easily destroy him from inside. Though Zoro did not trust the new boy at all, he could be a threat against his nakama after all but after hearing Choppers report about the youth's injures Zoro knew he wouldn't be able to do anything.

It was however something about the blue haired boy that sparked Zoro's interest. Zoro could not put a finger on it, but from the first time he saw him on the deck unconscious he'd felt it. Like a wave of warmth through his body. As far Zoro knew he'd never felt like this before, not even towards _her _and could therefore not figure it out what it meant.

The boy clearly didn't trust people easily and saw them all as a threat. Even while badly injured he wouldn't give in to a false comforted feeling and the boy wouldn't let his guard down. Even while thinking these thoughts Zoro couldn't help but feel a strange kind of protectiveness surging through his body when he had taken Luffy's arm and yanked it away from the blue haired boy. Odd color, but he hadn't any room to complain. His body had reacted on his own; he hadn't even had the time to think. His body had reacted to the fear in the boy's eyes and wanted to protect him, even though he did not know him at all.

Zoro watched as the blue haired boy begin to move away as far as he could, the fear shining through his eyes. This boy had gone through a lot, anyone could easily see that. Zoro knew that they needed to leave the boy in Chopper's care for the time being; by having the whole crew in the same room was not the best thing right now. They would have to be one on one if they wanted to talk to the new boy.

Seeing his idiotic captain interest for the boy, Zoro griped Luffy's shoulder and yanked him out. He ignored Luffy pout and glare and began to force the others out except Chopper. Zoro gave a nod at Chopper's way and got a small smile in return from the reindeer. Chopper understood what Zoro meant and helped to get the others out.

"Kai needs to rest now, so everyone get out!" After hearing Chopper the crew stopped struggling against Zoro and went obediently out on the deck but assembled a distance away and began to softly whisper.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ryo felt a wave of relief when the green haired man shoved the others out of the room, though he didn't leave himself. The reindeer stayed too. Strangely he didn't mind the reindeer, perhaps because he was an animal. The reindeer moved closer and looked at Ryo with big puppy eyes. Cute, Ryo couldn't help but think.

"Do you mind if I check the bandages?" The reindeer said softly and watched for blue-eyed stranger's reaction. He didn't want to scare the boy again, so he spoke gently and slowly.

Ryo casted a glance at the green haired man who stood by one of the corners in the room, after being sure he wouldn't move, he nodded slightly. The reindeer immediately started to work. Ryo tensed up at the contact but didn't react any more than that. Soon the doctor was finished and walked up to the swordsman. He spoke so low to the green haired man that Ryo couldn't hear it, honestly it made him feel a little uneasy. They seemed to come to an agreement because older man nodded and moved from the wall.

Then the reindeer left and Ryo suddenly was alone with the other man. He eyed him suspiciously and tensed up when he moved to sit on the chair beside him.

"Relax kid, I won't touch you." The man grunted out and sat on the chair.

With the man so close Ryo couldn't help but noticed that the man was indeed handsome. He had a strong characteristic face that told people that this man was not someone to mess with. Unknown to him the man before him was studying him as well.

"So kid, I want some answers, how did you come to our ship?" Said the man and stared intensely at youth.

"Stop calling me a kid! And no, I don't know how I came here!" Ryo nearly spat at him, a sudden fury overtaking him for no reason other than that he hated being talked down to, he got enough of that by _him_.

"Stop lying, you must know how you got here! Moron." The swordsman watched the boy more closely to detect if he was lying.

"I'm not lying! The last thing I remember is some guys beating me and suddenly a large wind surrounded me and then everything went black." Ryo glared at him angry, wondering himself how he ended up here, wherever here was of course. Two seconds later Ryo realized that he had spoken about being defeated, which he never did, not even to those few people who he could call friends.

"Hmh, so you mean this wind carried you here?" The tone was thoughtful and not all doubtful which made Ryo look up in surprise. He had been so sure that the older man would either make fun of him or turn angry for thinking him lying again.

"I don't know. Maybe it did. Wait, where am I anyway?" A creeping feeling told Ryo that it would not be easy to get back to Japan, which was ridiculous because where would he be except for Japan, they spoke in Japanese after all. "Who are you all people?"

The man gave Ryo another thoughtful look before answering. "Yeah, maybe I should tell you that. Right know you are on the Mugiwara ship, the ships name is Sunny. Right now we are sailing on the Grand Line and-"

"Wait, Grand line? Where is that?" Ryo asked confused, he had never heard the name before. The swordsman looked shocked for a moment.

"You have never heard about the Grand line before? What about One piece? The golden pirate age?" The questions only made the blue-haired boy even more confused and he wasn't shy to admit it.

"What the hell are you talking about? Pirates? Are you joking with me? There are no pirates in this age!" Ryo started to get really mad now, was this guy just messing with him? "We are in Japan, damnit!"

"Japan? What is that?" Zoro asked and raised an eye brown.

Ryo froze, his eyes widened. He couldn't believe what he just had heard. Not recognizing the name Japan, suddenly Ryo felt very weak and lost. Ryo searched for signs that the older man was just joking with him, but found none.

"You... mean that I'm no longer… in Japan?" Ryo felt like fainting any second.

"I have no idea where this Japan is, but right know you are on the sea in the Grand line." The green haired man looked at new boy with eyes that told no lies. Somehow Ryo believed him, he have no idea why though. Suddenly his body started to shake wildly. Ryo embraced himself, trying to stop the tears that threatened to fall. It felt like something inside him had broken, but he couldn't decide what he felt, pain or joy? Just where the hell was he?

Suddenly a loud crash broke their conversation. The sound came from the deck. Voices were heard through the door, Ryo vaguely recognized them from the people who had been in the room earlier. The green haired man grabbed his swords and hissed angrily.

"Shit, not now!" He stood up and ran up to the door. Before opening it, he side glanced at bedridden boy and seemed to have an internal battle inside. "Stay here, don't move!" with that he left and Ryo got a quick glance outside. What he could see from it were that he really was on a ship and right know, it was under an attack.

Loud screams and crashes filled the room. Ryo had no idea what was going on and honestly, he didn't what to know either. Suddenly a thought hit him, what if the ship sunk? While being trapped here and not being able to move there was nothing he could do. Somehow he had to escape from here, or at least attempt to move.

Slowly Ryo got up from the bed, he grinded his teeth when he felt his wounds reopen slightly and begun to bleed sluggishly again. He felt dizzy and wobbled a few step before he steadied himself with the nearby chair. This was not going to work, he thought grimly, he hardly any strength left in him to stand. While he tried to come up with a plan to escape or hide, the door flew up with a smashing sound. Ryo's head snapped up and he saw a large man in a black coat and a big black hat walk through the door. His eyes searched the room and his gaze landed in him. His face cracked up in a wicked grin.

"At last I found you, Kai."

Ryo stared at the man in shocked silence for moment before speaking, "Who?" The man gave him a very bad feeling and he had learned to trust his gut feeling early on in his life.

"Who I am do not matter right now, you are to come with me. Now. I will bring you to your rightful place. "The elder man demanded and stared intensely at Ryo. He began to walk forward and the distance between them shortened fast.

Ryo's whole body screamed that this man was bad news and he had to get away. But the only escape way out was the door, and he was in the way. Ryo tried to move away from the chair but realized again that his body still didn't have the strength to move yet.

"Stay away from me," Ryo hissed and glared with an ice-cold look. Obviously it didn't work; instead the man grinned bigger and chuckled darkly.

"No need to get angry, Kai. I'm rescuing you from the bad pirates that kidnapped you." The man's eyes softened slightly, but the tone did not change.

"Kidnapped? By those people?" Suddenly he felt very confused. Even though Ryo didn't know them, they did not strike him as bad people, in fact they'd been very generous to him, a total stranger whom apparently just appeared on their ship out of the blue.

"Yes, now come with me,". The man came closer and was almost in reach to grab him.

Ryo desperately searched for a way out but no ideas come to mind. His stupid pride forbad him from calling for help, but it seemed like it was the only way out at the moment, and he doubted it would change. Ryo inhaled a big amount of air, swallowed his stinging pride and screamed at the top of his lungs. "HELP ME! SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

The reaction was immediate, the man froze on the spot and the door crashed up once again. The man turned quickly around as the swordsman and the blond haired man rushed in, one with swords and the other with flying kicks in the air.

"Damnit," The man growled and prepared for an attack.

Taking in the scene for a second, both of the two men lunged at the elder man. The swordsman held a sword in each hand while the blonde one raised his foot. The man didn't seem surprised at the strength of the two men but wobble slightly when he blocked the attacks with a sword and his arm. The man growled and glanced quickly at Ryo's way before grabbing the two men on the shoulder and shoved them together, making them bounce and unbalance. Quickly the man sprinted to the door and turned slightly before speaking.

"I will come again, Kai," The man said and disappeared through the door. By now the two men had untangled and became steady on their feet.

"Where the fuck did he go?" The green haired man shouted while searching with his eyes through the room.

"Out." Ryo quickly answered while pointing to the door. The swordsman rushed out but the blond man stayed. He walked up to Ryo and watched him with concern.

"Hey Chibi, are you alright?" The tone wasn't teasing in the least, it actually sounded pretty concerned but slight on his height couldn't be ignored.

"Who the fuck are you calling Chibi?" Ryo lost my temper quickly and would have tried to hit the blond in the face if he hadn't had been so weak.

"Sorry then." The blond man snorted before facing him again. "You seem to be alright with that much energy".

Ryo caught himself before another outburst could escape, and tried to calm himself with deep breaths. "By the way, who was that man?" Ryo asked.

"I was hoping that you would tell me that, I have no idea. Did he say anything to…?" The blond started to ask, but stopped when the noise outside ended. "Wait here."

With a raised hand to prevent Ryo from talking the blond man slowly made his way to door and peaked slightly outside. The attack seemed to be over, because the blond man's shoulders relaxed and he took out cigarette and started to smoke. He turned around and walked up to Ryo. "It seems it is safe now, apparently they retreated I guess."

Suddenly people begun to walk into the room and they all watched Ryo with different level of wariness, most notably high from a man with comically long nose.

"Will you please be so kind and explain what's going on and who you people are?" Ryo tried to sound as polite as he could but he was exhausted by everything that had happened, so he wasn't sure that he succeeded very well. Just then a girl with orange hair, a light green mini shirt and a white top with a compass on stepped forward, a calculating look in her eyes.

"We could ask you the same, after all it was you who invaded _our_ ship." The girl said something more but Ryo couldn't hear anything as his vision wavered, he could only see the girl's lips moving. A strange weightless feeling overtook him before the familiar darkness begun to take over once again.

* * *

**So the second chapter is redone, I hope you like it! :)**


End file.
